The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a locking hinge assembly for one or more electronic devices.
Some electronic devices utilize a “clamshell” housing. By way of example, many laptop computers and mobile electronic devices utilize a clamshell housing in which a keyboard is disposed on a first section and a display is disposed on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge. Alternatively, a “clamshell” can consist of displays, one on a first section that can also be utilized as a touch keyboard and one display on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge.
Touch screen operation is becoming increasingly common with mobile devices. In some instances touch screen operations may cause the display to rotate due to the force applied to the screen during touch screen operations. Accordingly assemblies to lock, or at least to inhibit the rotation of a display on a clamshell housing may find utility.